


Sunshine

by greentea04



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Public Display of Affection, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea04/pseuds/greentea04
Summary: “You’re beautiful in the sun.” Nico whispered, as he leaned closer, brushing his lips against his cheek. “I mean you’re beautiful always, but in the sun,” he kissed his lips, “you take my breath away.”





	Sunshine

"Nico, I love you but you’re terrible at choosing seating places,” Martino whined, shielding his face from the sun.

Nico was grinning, clearly enjoying this. “What? It’s not funny okay I’m practically blind in this sun.” Marti was squinting.

Nico’s heart swelled at that. Little did Marti know that Nico always chose the sunniest location just to enjoy this view. Nico got up from his chair and moved to sit next to Marti in the sun. “You’re beautiful in the sun.” Nico whispered, as he leaned closer, brushing his lips against his cheek. “I mean you’re beautiful always, but in the sun,” he kissed his lips, “you take my breath away.”

Marti generally considered himself good-looking, not too ‘plain’ or average, but at the same time he knew he wasn’t stunning. He didn’t have bright blue eyes like gio, nor did he have Nico’s stunning emerald green eyes. Sure, he had some good features - his hair wasn’t too shabby and his face was acceptable but to himself, he wasn’t that special. He was confident most of the time but sometime, pangs of doubt would wash over him as to how someone as gorgeous and beautiful as Nico would choose him. But he wasn’t “beautiful”, not per se. No one’s called him that before.

“mm yes because you’re blinded by the sun and can’t see a thing?” Marti giggled between pecks.

“No, because I can see all the details much more clearly” Nico took Marti’s face in his hand, lightly brushing his cheeks. “There are constellations on your face only visible in the sunlight,” he trailed his index finger along his cheekbones tracing a trail of freckles, then kissing that trail of freckles.

Marti rolled his eyes, “okay cheesy boy,” he said kissing him.

“But I’m serious okay. Your eyes are this special shade of hazel, almost the shade of honey but lovelier. and your hair, god, Tino don’t get me started on your hair,” he ran his fingers through it, lifting his bangs off his forehead, “It’s all the reds all at once. A halo of fire. and your eyelashes they turn golden brown..” Marti interrupts him with kisses, he doesn’t think he can take anymore without instantly combusting and he _just wants to kiss him_. He doesn’t mind that they are in public, that people can see and judge them. He just wants to _kiss him_.

And so he does. He kisses him till his lips turn numb and the sun no longer shines on them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Nico just loves admiring Marti and letting him know how loved he is. Especially in the sun.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this? I felt like i rambled on too long in some places lol. 
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.ayarambles.tumblr.com)


End file.
